warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeonPonyWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your recent edits. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Recent Edits Adept ZeonPonyWolf, First of all, thank you for your recent addition of several categories to the wiki. However, with that being said, please ensure when adding new content to the wiki, I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, especially the following links: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] Under the 'Creating Content' link, I would pay particular attention to this section: 'Finally, add your new page to the wiki's system of categories. The page will highlight a vast number of our existing categories for you to add to, and you should be able to pick one or more that are appropriate. No matter what, always add your page to the category that corresponds to the first letter of the name of the page you have created. Categories are important and represent one of the main advantages of organising information in a wiki format, as they allow our users to find all the pages that may accord with their areas of interest. Please DO NOT CREATE NEW CATEGORIES without the permission of an Administrator or the Administrator who is in charge of maintenance for the category system, which at present is Shas'o'Kais.' If you are unsure of what categories to use, refer to this link: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Categorisation Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style - Categorisation] In the future, please DO NOT add additional categories, as this is strictly an Administrator or Moderator function on this wiki. If you feel the need to see new categories added, please leave a message on Shas'o'Kais' [[User talk:Shas'o'Kais|'Talk Page']], or bring it my attention on [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'My Talk Page']] or the Lead Moderator [[User talk:Montonius|'Montonius']] as a last resort. Please understand, we have a very specific system of how things are done on this wiki, and the categories that have been put into place serve a very specific function and purpose. If you feel we need to add new sub-categories, please don't hesitate to talk to one of us first. Do not make large sweeping changes by adding several new categories across multiple articles without first consulting one of the moderators on this wiki. It makes too much work for us Mods to rollback unnecessary edits, and will cause nothing but heartache for you. We appreciate the efforts of all our editors as well as their enthusiasm for the hobby, but thus far, you have shown a failure to comply with our established rules. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, please go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 07:51, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Posting Images Adept ZeonPonyWolf, PLEASE CEASE AND DESIST with posting images in galleries! On at least four articles, you've improperly posted images, as you obviously aren't understanding the proper format for both creating a new gallery, nor are you labeling any of your pictures describing what a view is looking at. Also, you have continuously failed to add the necessary 'Disclaimer' to your recently added pics with the exception of the Leman Russ Demolisher pic. Simply right-click the pic you've added and open it up in a new tab. Then click the 'Edit' button. Ensure you type the following: Disclaimer Then simply hit the 'Publish' button and the default 'Disclaimer' will appear in the description below. It is very important that you add a Disclaimer to all images uploaded here on the Warhammer 40K Wikia, as this protects legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added. It is VERY IMPORTANT that you do this for EVERY image that is uploaded. Please comply with this established rule. This is your second offense, and in accordance with the wiki's [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Wiki:Banning_Policy Banning Policy], your account is hereby suspended for three days for failure to comply with established wiki rules. Any future infractions or failure to follow established rules could result in more severe action being taken against your account. When your ban is listed, I'd highly advise that you go over the Important Links posted on the Wiki's main page. Your compliance in this matter would be to your benefit. Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 02:52, March 4, 2017 (UTC)